


Flu? Flu.

by NidHeddarra



Series: Modern-verse [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hela just taking care of her sick bean reader, I didn't do much editing so rip me, Reader has the flu, being sick, light throwing up descriptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidHeddarra/pseuds/NidHeddarra
Summary: They were supposed to have a nice night in. Until a bad mental health day turns into the flu. Good thing Reader had Hela to lean on in her time of need.





	Flu? Flu.

**Author's Note:**

> It's shameless fluff. This is who I am as a person.

It’s cold outside but you can’t bring yourself to close the balcony door. The day had been a long one and your head has been an absolute nightmare ever since you got home. An old zippo lighter sits in one hand while your other rubs over a grimy cheek. The skin is tacky from all of the previous crying you did today. Your demons had decided to attack you in full force this evening and you found yourself trying to keep your head above the water.

 

Hela was coming over tonight and you had been looking forward to it for a while now. You were going to make dinner but couldn’t really figure anything out. You were going to wear something nice but you couldn’t find what felt right so you kept your old joggers and soft college hoodie on instead.

 

“What am I even doing anymore?” Your empty words fluttered through the night air and became lost in the sounds of the city below.

 

A dark part of yourself wondered how long it would take to get to the bottom of your apartment building if you just jumped off the balcony. That part of you was mostly ignored. Your head wasn't being very logical tonight and you couldn't get it to stop spinning. A hand pressed into one of your eyes and a low whine left your lips.

 

Some peace and quiet would be nice right now. Your skull was full of liquid lava jelly. Too tired and overwhelmed from everything you get up and turn off all of the lights as fast as you can. It's just too bright, too much, everything was too loud.

 

All the windows were shut and locked the balcony door included. When it felt like your apartment was completely sealed shut you stripped to your boxers and crawled into bed to hide under the covers.

 

Stressed, tired, and overstimulated, you covered your ears with your palms and curled up into a tight ball underneath the blankets. No light and low noise were your companions until you managed to calm down enough to fall asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

There's something about Hela that reaches to the most fragile and scared parts of you. No matter how deeply asleep you were she never once made you startle awake. It was something she prided herself on in fact. So when you flinch into yourself at the touch of Hela's ice cold hand on your overly hot face you immediately know something is deeply wrong. Your skin feels like it's coated in ants and you can't stop shaking. It's like your body is on fire but you could swear you're freezing.

 

“Oh love it's alright, I'm going to take care of you I promise sweetheart.”

 

What was going on exactly? Hela helped you into a pair of sweatpants and a soft sleep shirt. You were so out of it she really just ended up dressing you herself. It was interesting to watch someone else move around your space like it was their own. And it was. Hela's space too. Hela was more than gentle with you while she got you ready to go somewhere. Every time you made a soft noise of complaint she kissed the top of your head and made compassionate noises in response.

 

Despite how not good your body felt you weren't panicky for once. You just felt safe. Hela would take care of everything. A headache pounded hard behind your eyes and in your neck. Your stomach felt like it was made of lead and you really couldn't focus on much other than brief moments of things happening.

 

You barely made any protest other than a small whine when Hela gently bundled you up into a blanket and held you close to her chest. You tucked your sweaty face into Hela's pale, cool, throat and melted into the contact.

 

“Tired. Sad.” Your throat hurt like a bitch.

 

Hela kissed your feverish forehead and rubbed circles into your back. “It's alright love. I’m here and I am glad to be here with you right now in your moment of need. Now let's go get you to Eir and see about making you feel better.”

 

Hela teleported to the top of your apartment building before using a hand to press your face into her more.

 

“Close your eyes darling the bifrost is bright and I know you're sensitive right now.”

 

You did as you were told and gripped the front of Hela's shirt as tight as you could despite your exhaustion.

 

“Very good love,” Not feeling well you let yourself shudder and melt into the praise shamelessly. “Heimdall open the bifrost.”

 

A loud rushing sound suddenly surrounded you making you flinch hard into Hela's hold. She kept you close and you made sure to keep your eyes closed. The bifrost was definitely too much right now. You cracked open your eyelids after a second and was thankful to find that it was evening in Asgard and there wasn’t too much light. Heimdall stood strong and comfortable at his station. You gave a small tired wave, “Hi Heimdall.”

 

“Hello (N), I hope you feel better soon.” Heimdall gave a light bow as Hela bundled you up into her chest more and started towards the palace. Which was quite a large structure to be sure. Your head felt all swimmy from whatever it was you had caught and Hela seemed to sense that because she started talking.

 

“I used to sneak off from my rooms and train with Heimdall and the other warriors.”

 

A dopey and tired smile stretched your lips at the thought of a tiny Hela trying to sneak around without getting caught. All knobbly knees and endless energy. It was really fucking cute. You put your ear closer to Hela’s chest so you would feel what she said next more than hear it. “I can tell you’re smiling.”

 

A small shrug with a very tired shoulder was all you had in movement capabilities.

 

“Cute. Is all.”

 

When you had more focus and energy you would tell Hela embarrassing stories from when you were a kid. For now you were content to just be a potato. A sneeze suddenly had you jolting causing the many aches and pains in your body to start yelling. Your stomach lurched in the worst way too. The groan that left your lips was very pitiful. Before you could do anything Hela was wiping your face and nose with a black silk handkerchief.

 

“We’re almost there love. Eir is fantastic at healing she’ll have you feeling better in no time.”

 

It was very comforting to be taken care of like this. You silently promised to treat Hela to something good when you were better. She deserved that and more. Especially since you felt like you were about to hurl. Hela saw the panic on your face and instantly had you leaning over some bushes as everything you had in your stomach came up with a vengeance.

 

It was an interesting experience to have someone hold you so effortlessly while you heaved. Hela held you steady with one arm while the other rubbed soothing circles on your back. The mess was magicked away when you were finally done but that didn’t do much to make you feel better. Hela wiped your face and bundled you back into her chest. Immediately you buried your flaming red face into the cool junction between neck and shoulder. Cool lips pressed against your sweaty temple as Hela started walking again with purpose.

 

You were half asleep by the time you were being placed on a healing table.

 

Hela kept a hand on top of your head as orange particle like lights started surrounding your body while a chart in a different language formed above you. A woman with dark red hair in a sea blue robe like uniform came to your bed and brought the chart to herself.

 

“(N) this is healer Eir, the best of these halls. Just lie easy love and we’ll have you taken care of.”

 

You gave a slow blink in response and relaxed as best as you could. In what felt like no time at all a cool hand was lifting your sluggish feeling head while another began to unbundle you much to your annoyance. It was freezing and you wanted to nap dammit.

 

“I know dear how rude of me. You’re being very good for me right now and I am almost done. You’ll be able to go back to sleep in just a few moments.” Eir’s voice was lighter than Hela’s but still very nice to listen to. Wait, back to sleep? More than a little confused you made your gummy eyelids work enough for you to crack your eyes open. Not much met your gaze other than fuzzy greys, blues, and orange.

 

After you were made to drink a gross citrus smelling liquid you were thankfully bundled back up and brought into Hela’s safe hold. Part of you was dimly aware of the fact that words about you were being spoken but you really couldn’t bring yourself to care. Your joints and head didn’t ache anymore and your sinuses were steadily starting to clear up too. It was officially time to sleep.

 

Hela took 4 orange vials and pocketed them before thanking Eir and leaving the healing halls. “You have the flu love. Eir recommends rest and fluids both of which I can easily provide. Go ahead and sleep if you need to I have you.”

 

You clumsily pressed your lips against Hela’s neck and let yourself stay limp against your Goddess girlfriend. It was impossible to keep your eyes open so you let them slide shut.

 

“Rest love all will be well. I have you.”

 

That’s all you needed to drop off into dreamland safe in Hela’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel or related to Marvel. I'm just an awkward writer doing their best.


End file.
